Diana Paxson
This section needs information about the author Fiction novels Westria #Lady of Light (1982) ISBN 0-671-45597-4 #Lady of Darkness (1983) ISBN 0-671-45882-5 #Silverhair the Wanderer (1986) ISBN 0-8125-4860-4 #The Earthstone (1987) ISBN 0-8125-4862-0 #The Sea Star (1988) ISBN 0-8125-4864-7 #The Wind Crystal (1990) ISBN 0-8125-0040-7 #The Jewel of Fire (1992) ISBN 0-8125-1110-7 #The Golden Hills of Westria (2006) ISBN 0-7653-0889-4 Lady of Light and Lady of Darkness have been republished in the U.S. as a single volume under the name Mistress of the Jewels (1991), and in the UK as Lady of Light, Lady of Darkness (1990) Wodan's Children #The Wolf and the Raven (1993) ISBN 0-688-10821-0 #The Dragons of the Rhine (1995) ISBN 0-688-13986-8 #The Lord of Horses (1996) ISBN 0-688-14606-6 The Hallowed Isle #The Book of the Sword (1999) ISBN 0-380-78870-5 #The Book of the Spear (1999) ISBN 0-380-80546-4 #The Book of the Cauldron (1999) ISBN 0-380-80547-2 #The Book of the Stone (2000) ISBN 0-380-80548-0 These were also published in two volumes, as The Hallowed Isle: Books I & II (2000) and Books III & IV (2001) Chronicles of Fionn mac Cumhal In collaboration with Adrienne Martine-Barnes: #Master of Earth and Water (1993) ISBN 0-688-12505-0 #The Shield Between the Worlds (1994) ISBN 0-688-13176-X #Sword of Fire and Shadow (1995) ISBN 0-688-14156-0 Avalon series In collaboration with Marion Zimmer Bradley: #The Forest House (1994) (uncredited)1 #Lady of Avalon (1997) (uncredited) #Priestess of Avalon (2000) As sole author: #Ancestors of Avalon (2004) #Ravens of Avalon (2007) Other novels #Brisingamen (1984) ISBN 0-425-07298-3 #White Mare, Red Stallion (1986) ISBN 0-425-08531-7 #The Paradise Tree (1987) ISBN 0-441-65134-8 #The White Raven (1988) ISBN 0-688-07496-0 #The Serpent's Tooth (1991) ISBN 0-688-08339-0 Sword and Sorceress series Paxson has authored the following stories from the Sword and Sorceress series, an annual anthology of fantasy stories: #Sword of Yraine #Shadow Wood #Equona's Mare #The Sword Slave Other short fiction #"The Song of N'Sardi-El" in Millennial Women (1978) #"An Appropriate Hell" in War in Hell (1988) - part of the Heroes in Hell series Non-fiction #Z. Budapest and Diana L. Paxson (2003) Celestial Wisdom for Every Year of Your Life: Discover the Hidden Meaning of Your Age ISBN 1-57863-282-X #Taking Up the Runes: A Complete Guide to Using Runes in Spells, Rituals, Divination, and Magic (2005) ISBN 1-57863-325-7 #Essential Asatru: Walking the Path of Norse Paganism (2007) ISBN 0-8065-2708-0 Notes 1. ^ Marion Zimmer Bradley, ed (1994-08). Sword and Sorceress XI. DAW Books. p. 32. ISBN 0886776147. "... If you haven't read Diana's other books, look them up in Books in Print: They're good. So good in fact, that when I decided to write the story mentioned at the end of Mists of Avalon—about Roman Britain and the Druid priestess Eilan—it was Diana I chose to collaborate with me on it. Because of marketing decisions, Viking decided my name alone would sell better—I'm not sure why—but here among friends, so to speak, I'm happy to acknowledge Diana's help and input. It should be out in April 1994; look for The Forest House." References * Vale, V. and John Sulak (2001) "Interview with Diana L. Paxson" in Modern Pagans. San Francisco, Re/Search Publications. ISBN 1-889307-10-6 * Wikipedia Category:Authors Category:Prominent Figures